


Five

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [9]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Галф пожимает плечами и дуется в руку Мью.— Яй Нонг больше заботится о том, что подумает о нем Кхун Пи, чем Тайп заботится о том, чтобы его трахнули.Мью качает головой и вздыхает. Что он должен делать со своим смешным, очаровательным и непредсказуемым Нонгом?Часть 9/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 4





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

— Я думаю, что мы должны поговорить о том, как они впервые встретились, — говорит Галф. Он бросает чипс из дуриана в рот. — Это расскажет нам больше о том, как Тарн и Тайп вели бы себя друг с другом, если бы Тайп не был гомофобным. 

Мью смеется, смотря на экран телефона.   
— Они бы трахались как кролики весь семестр. 

Лицо Галфа застывает в состоянии легкого шока. Большие круглые глаза Бэмби с открытым ртом. 

— Яй Нонг? Ты в порядке? 

Галф несколько раз моргает и улыбается.   
— Кхраб. Хм, просто думаю о том, что ты сказал. — его взгляд мечется по комнате, как это часто бывает, когда он взволнован. 

— Ты думаешь иначе?

Галф наклоняет голову в сторону. Он такой милый, когда делает это.   
— Я хочу думать, что они влюбятся. — он смотрит вниз, и Мью слышит шуршание пакета с чипсами. — Они такие любящие в более поздних эпизодах, и я думаю, что они будут — что я пытаюсь сказать? — парой, которая так мила друг с другом, что это грубо.

Мью останавливается, чтобы подумать об этом. Он всегда забывает о более поздних эпизодах, когда они полноценная пара. Он сосредоточен только на том, чтобы преодолевать препятствия. Он не думает о финале. Но, конечно, Галф думает. Галф всегда думает о любви между ними. Мью думает о конфликте. 

Галф выглядит так, будто он борется с улыбкой.   
— Думаю, они могли бы обниматься, и Тайп слушал бы, как Тарн играет на гитаре. Такие банальные вещи. — он пожимает плечами, все еще не желая смотреть вверх. 

Мью чувствует себя придурком. Конечно, Галф будет думать о флаффе. Пи нравится шутить о том, что Мью — романтик, но он подозревает, что его коллега более романтичен, чем он. 

— Расскажи мне о том, как они впервые встретились, — подсказывает Мью. Он думает, что может, по крайней мере, перенаправить Галфа на первоначальную тему. 

Его младший кивает, оглядываясь на экран.   
— Это короткая сцена, но ты уже можешь увидеть, как они показывают свои личности. Первое, что делает Тарн — предлагает свои закуски.

— Заботливый.

— Он также предлагает помощь.

— Комплекс героя.

Галф улыбается.   
— И мы знаем, что Тайпу это нравится. Он полностью готов принять помощь Тарна.

— Избалованный ребенок. — но Mью говорит это с любовью. Он улыбается Галфу, чтобы показать, что он не имеет в виду ничего плохого. 

Его коллега, кажется, уступает.   
— Ему нравится, когда о нем заботятся. Поэтому, они так хорошо подходят друг другу. 

Мью пытается представить не гомофобного Тайпа и то, как он отреагирует на Тарна.   
— Без их конфликта, ты думаешь, они все еще были бы вместе?

— Что? 

Мью взъерошивает волосы.   
— До того, как Тайп узнал, что Тарн гей, ты думаешь, что все идет к роману? Тарн говорит, что думает, что ему нравится Тайп после того, как поговорил с двумя геями. Значит ли это, что он ему не нравился до того момента? Или он нравился ему все время, и он просто выбрал этот момент для признания? 

Он смотрит на Галфа. Он выглядит так, как будто ведет подсчеты в голове. Галф выглядит обеспокоенным идеей того, что в более нормальных условиях великая история любви Тарна и Тайпа даже не существовала бы.   
— Итак, ты думаешь, что борьба это то, что привело к их любви? Что по-другому этого не случилось бы?

— Борьба пробуждает их страсть, верно? — Мью видит, как Галф кивает. — Это заставляет их видеть друг друга… хм, грубыми и открытыми. Это создает близость между ними. 

Галф прикусывает нижнюю губу, а Мью хочется кричать. Конечно, он этого не делает, но что-то прыгает в его животе. Галф медленно говорит.  
— Значит, они видят самые темные части друг друга и понимают, что хотят наполнить эти части любовью?

— Кхраб. — Мью кивает и ухмыляется. — Кроме того, это убьет всю романтику, но я думаю, что Тарну нравится идея укрощения Тайпа.

Крошечный намек на улыбку появляется на губах Галфа.   
— Думаю, Тайпу это тоже нравится. — он смеется. — Он привык добиваться своего, но все же, он хочет, чтобы кто-то поставил его на место, потому что он чувствует, как будто у него нет места. 

Теперь это концепция, которую Мью не рассматривал. Черт, его коллега так хорош в этом.   
— Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?

— Он, ты же знаешь — гей, верно? — Галф, кажется, запинается о слово _гей_. Он никогда не испытывает проблем с этим, когда говорит о Тарне, но приписывать его Тайпу — кажется, это сбивает его с толку. — Разве геи обычно не чувствуют себя неуместно, когда они молоды? Они чувствуют, что они... _отличаются_ от других. 

Мью не считает себя геем. Би — может быть. Странным — наверное. «Открытый» — кажется правильным словом, чтобы описать его. Но он знает, что имеет в виду Галф. Он слишком хорошо это знает. Он чувствовал это, как и другие, похожие на него. Тянущее ощущение, что что-то в тебе отличается от твоих друзей, но ты не можешь это понять. Намек на то, что твое восприятие взаимодействий с одним и тем же полом воспринимается с другой точки зрения, и ты не можешь понять, почему другие люди не понимают этого. Переживаешь что с тобой что-то не так, что ты можешь быть устроен по-другому. Как будто ты чужой. Как будто у тебя нет места.

— Яй Нонг? 

— Кхраб?

— Как ты узнал об этом? Чувство _отличия_. 

Галф не колеблется, не думает о том, как его ответ найдет отклик у Мью.   
— Потому что я тоже это почувствовал. — он пожимает плечами и ест еще один чипс из дуриана. — Я не знаю почему, но я чувствовал это всю свою жизнь. Иногда я думаю, что я такой же, как все, но потом… потом я чувствую, что все знают что-то, чего я не знаю, или что я вижу что-то, что не видят другие. Просто мелочи, например, как два парня будут смотреть друг на друга. Возможно, я даже представляю это. Это странно, Кхун Пи?

Мью не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос. Он не тот человек, который спрашивает о сексуальной идентичности, даже когда он слишком близко к ситуации. Не тогда, когда он так увлечен своим коллегой, что его профессионализм выпрыгнул из окна в ту минуту, когда он... он даже не знает, когда это произошло. 

— Я думаю, Нонг, тебе нужно самому это выяснить. 

Галф кивает с грустным видом. Мью хотел бы дать ему ответы, но он не может оставаться беспристрастным в этом вопросе.   
— Так ты думаешь, Тайпу нравится быть прирученным?

Лицо Галфа вспыхивает в улыбке, демонстрируя его пластинки. Он задается вопросом, на что это будет похоже, если поцеловать Галфа, когда он их носит. 

Его коллега кивает.   
— Кхраб. Ты видишь, как он ведет себя со своими родителям. _Я буду хорошим малышом._ Я думаю, ему нравится раздвигать свои границы, потому что он хочет, чтобы кто-то доминировал над ним. Он хочет… ну, он хочет быть хорошим мальчиком. Но, что более важно, он хочет кого-то, для кого _можно быть хорошим_. — Галф снова кивает, чтобы подтвердить свое заявление. 

Мью старается не показывать никаких эмоций. _Он хочет кого-то, для кого можно быть хорошим._ Галф понятия не имеет, что он с ним делает, не так ли?

***

Еще одно утро, еще один Сварливый Галф. Mью замечает это, как только прибывает на съемочную площадку. Его младший стоит в углу с телефоном, сгорбившись, а его брови сжаты, как у Тайпа. Сварливый Галф всегда меньше, компактнее улыбающегося Галфа. Он рассеянно пинает воздух, а затем перекладывает вес с одной ноги на другую. Мью смеется про себя. Сварливый Яй Нонг — одна из его любимых частей утра.

Он подходит к нему и обнимает за талию. Галф не отвечает. Он продолжает играть в игру на своем телефоне. 

— Доброе утро, Яй Нонг. — голос Мью мягкий и радостный. 

Галф поджимает губы.   
— Доброе. 

Мью решает дать ему немного места. Он отпускает талию и отходит, но Галф тянется к нему и дергает его назад. Он издает возмущенный звук и снова оборачивает руки Мью вокруг себя. Ну как он может сказать нет? Он сжимает его и улыбается. Галф не улыбается в ответ. 

Мью видит как мимо проходит Пи'Пи, и он привлекает его внимание. Он имитирует еду и указывает на стол с закусками. Яй Нонгу нужна еда в желудке, срочно. Пи кивает и возвращается с бананом. Мью смотрит на него и корчит рожицу. _Серьезно?_ Пи ухмыляется. 

Мью чистит фрукт и протягивает его своему коллеге.   
— Вот, — предлагает он. 

Его младший смотрит с неохотой, но когда они встречаются в зрительном контакте, его взгляд, кажется, смягчается. Галфу нравится, когда о нем заботятся. Он наклоняется и откусывает банан, а Мью делает вид, что не замечает, как нежно губы Галфа обхватывают фрукт, прежде чем откусить. Он жует, как хомяк, щеки набиты, а глаза все еще в сварливом режиме. Самый злой хомяк на свете. _Так мило._

Мью кормит его остальной частью банана, памятуя о каждом укусе, который делает его младший. Черт, Пи'Пи. Постепенно его Нонг, кажется, поднимается на поверхность, и туман его сварливости стихает. Он поворачивается к Мью и дарит ему сонную улыбку. 

— Савади-кхраб, Кхун Пи. 

Мью потирает его живот.   
— Савади-кхраб, Яй Нонг.

***

Они лежат на кровати в одной из подготовительных комнат и ждут, пока их позовут. Мью был на грани в течение последних двух дней. Галф, кажется тоже. Сегодня они снимают длинную сцену поцелуев, когда Тайп и Тарн впервые занимаются сексом.

Галф неожиданно поворачивается к нему.   
— Пи? Это нормально, когда ты возбуждаешься во время любовных сцен?

Глаза Мью щурятся, а рот открывается.   
— Что? — _Что ты сказал?_

Галф кивает.   
— Знаешь, когда ты сверху и целуешь меня, как ты. — Галф выглядит так настойчиво, как будто в этом виноваты поцелуи Мью. — Я думаю, что могу потерять себя из-за этого. Это нормально?

У Мью нет слов. Нет, это не нормально. Ничто в его Нонге не бывает нормальным, ни его реальные ответы, ни его случайные декларативные заявления, ни его идеально слышимые ворчания. Что он имеет в виду, говоря, что может потерять себя от его поцелуев? 

Он поднимает брови и смотрит на своего младшего.   
— Ты действительно волнуешься, что можешь возбудиться? 

Галф на мгновение обдумывает это, наклонив голову в сторону, пока играет со своим маленьким ухом. Он смотрит на Мью и кивает.   
— Да. 

Видите? Его ответ по существу. _Да._ Он смотрит на Галфа, пытаясь разгадать тайну своего прекрасного коллеги.   
— Э-э... почему?

Галф закатывает глаза.   
— Я уже ответил, Пи. — он кладет голову на плечо Мью. — Я могу потерять себя и увлечься, как Тайп. Как когда я вхожу в роль. Тайп влюбляется в тебя, помнишь? Когда он чувствует это, я тоже чувствую это. 

Они смотрят друг на друга на мгновение, оба застигнуты врасплох словами Галфа. Мью отводит взгляд первым.   
— Ты имеешь в виду, что Тайп влюбляется в Тарна.

— Да.

Mью больше не может быть частью этого разговора. Каждая секунда этого затягивает его, он хочет покопаться в этой склонности Галфа к честности и изучить все детали, которые могут намекать на то, что Галф может быть _другим_. 

В конце концов, Мью кивает головой.   
— Это нормально, — говорит он. Насколько он знает, это может быть. Но он не хочет, чтобы его Нонгу было стыдно, если его интенсивные методы игры приведут к реалистичным реакциям. — Некоторые актеры могут быть захвачены эмоциями во время сцен.

Технически Мью не лжет. Он виновен только в том, что увлекается во время сцен плача, ему приходится глубоко копать для этих интуитивных и уязвимых эмоций, и после этого ему трудно успокоиться. Но любовные сцены всегда были для него просто работой. Это самый большой коммерческий аргумент для BL, и он ничего не должен фанатам, кроме самого лучшего. 

Это не потому, что Мью — это какая-то разновидность Казановы, которая делает любовные сцены своей специальностью. Он знает что нужно сделать, чтобы эти сцены были красивыми. Он помнит об углах, позициях и выражениях. Он спал с достаточным количеством людей, чтобы знать, что не все сексуальные выражения лица горячие, и что поддельные сексуальные выражения лица должны отражать идеал. И как в хорошем сексе, ты должен думать о своем партнере. Мью старается сделать все возможное, чтобы его коллеги чувствовали себя более комфортно во время любовных сцен - поддерживая их голову или шею, смещая вес, чтобы не раздавить их легкие и не блокировать свет, чтобы их лица не закрывались тенями. Оба должны хорошо выглядеть в любовной сцене, а не только один. Любовные сцены — настоящее испытание для экранного партнерства. Учитывая все эти переменные, плюс неизбежную боль в спине — у Мью никогда не было проблем с эрекцией во время любовных сцен.

Галф кивает и передвигается на плече Мью.   
— Тогда, я тебя не расстрою? 

Мью смеется. Он смеется так сильно, что встряхивает Галфа, и, в конечном итоге, он отстраняется от его плеча.   
— Нонг, ты только что спросил, не расстроюсь ли я из-за твоей эрекции?

Его младший дуется на Мью.   
— Ну, у меня ее не будет, если я буду знать, что ты на меня обидишься. — логично. 

Mью поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, его брови выгнуты, и он дразнит своего младшего.   
— Что случилось с увлечением чувствами, а?

Галф пожимает плечами и дуется в руку Мью.   
— Яй Нонг больше заботится о том, что подумает о нем Кхун Пи, чем Тайп заботится о том, чтобы его трахнули.

Мью качает головой и вздыхает. Что он должен делать со своим смешным, очаровательным и непредсказуемым Нонгом? Тем, кто хочет знать, нормально ли иметь эрекцию во время их поцелуев. Из всех вещей, о которых сегодня беспокоился Мью... 

Он протягивает руку и гладит волосы Галфа, стараясь не испортить его укладку.   
— Я обещаю, что никогда не разозлюсь на тебя за то, что у тебя встанет. Это сделает тебя счастливым? 

Он чувствует, как Галф прижимается к нему, все еще угрюмый, но выходящий из этого.   
— Кхраб.

***

Мью смотрит на Галфа в последний раз перед сценой. Его глаза решительны, как часто это бывает перед сценой. Он ловит пристальный взгляд Мью и слегка улыбается ему. Он никогда не делал этого раньше, никогда не выходил из роли прямо перед съемками. Поначалу это выглядит как обнадеживающая улыбка, говорящая Мью, что все будет хорошо, что их тяжелая работа окупится.

Но Мью уже стал экспертом в выражениях лица Галфа (это единственный способ, с которым он может пережить утро со Сварливым Галфом), и он знает, что это не обнадеживающая улыбка. Это заверяющая улыбка. Он хочет сказать, _я знаю, ты меня защитишь_. У Mью нет самолюбия, когда речь заходит об этом понятии. Он не представляет значение улыбки — он точно знает, что она значит. Его коллега с первого дня придерживается веры в то, что Мью защитит его, и Мью полон решимости оправдать эти ожидания. Он улыбается в ответ, _я позабочусь о тебе_. 

Они много говорили об этой сцене: во время репетиций, по телефону и даже между съемками других сцен. Назвать ее ключевой — преуменьшение. Они должны показать несколько уровней развития персонажей менее чем за пять минут, и они должны сделать это красиво. Они решили назвать это _Сцена 5-ти Поцелуев_. Каждый поцелуй показывает что-то новое. 

Первый поцелуй — небольшой клевок от Tайпа. Ну, это должен быть маленький клевок, за исключением того, что Галф не может сделать маленький поцелуй. Мью говорил ему раньше: один клевок равен одной секунде. Но сукин сын постоянно держал его три секунды. Это был их самый ранний спор. 

_— Кхун Пи, Тайп хочет поцеловать его._

_— Тогда почему он говорит никаких поцелуев?_

_Галф закатывает глаза._   
_— Я говорил тебе, помнишь? Ему нравится, когда ему дают место. Он хочет, чтобы Тарн настоял на поцелуях, чтобы у него был предлог поцеловать его. Он хочет, чтобы это выглядело так, будто это была не его идея._

_Мью чешет голову. Он думает, что это имеет смысл. Что-то вроде..._   
_— Хорошо, если я должен… — Мью кивает своему коллеге. — Даже если все это была его идея?_

_— Кхраб. Это то, что говорит мне, что он действительно хотел поцеловать его. Он мог бы поблагодарить Тарна разными способами — сделать за него уборку, купить ему еду, заменить вещи, которые он сломал. Ему не нужно было отдавать свою девственность.  
_  
 _Мью замирает на секунду. Хотя он знал, что это был первый раз Тайпа, он никогда полностью не осознавал значение этого для их динамики как врагов. Мью всегда полагал, что это должно было быть прямо противоположно его неприятному опыту с Пи'Саном. Это должно было показать, насколько Тарн и Тайп подходят друг другу. Предполагалось, что Тарн и Тайп станут ближе и почувствуют себя комфортнее друг с другом.  
_  
 _Но на психологическом уровне, Тайп, предлагающий свою девственность Тарну, уже демонстрирует огромное количество доверия. Мью думал об этом как о способе Тайпа удовлетворить свое любопытство, но теперь он понял, что так Тайп открывает свое сердце и ждет, чтобы кто-то принял его.  
_  
 _Он смотрит на Галфа, который, казалось, удовлетворен тем, что Мью начинает понимать это._   
_— Хорошо. Три секунды._

Галф обнимает Мью за шею и протягивает руку, чтобы поцеловать его. Пять секунд, дерзкий маленький засранец. Это вероятно сократят при монтаже. 

— Счастлив теперь? — Тайп почти опасается, когда спрашивает об этом. Его глаза постоянно смотрят на рот Тарна — место, к которому он снова хочет прикоснуться. Вот почему Тарн так нежен со своими ответами. Его прежний ультиматум не спать с кем-то, кто не поцелует его, теперь смягчен его реакцией — _мне этого недостаточно_. Тарн не пытается навязать другое требование. Это признание. 

Он наклоняется и целует Тайпа. Он делает это как можно мягче и медленнее. Это, своего рода, введение. Это то, кем Тарн может быть для него, если он захочет. Это то, кем он хотел бы быть для него.

Глаза Мью закрыты, но он знает, что глаза Галфа открыты. Он знает, что Тайп смотрит на Тарна любопытными глазами, пытаясь испытать как можно больше от этого момента.

_— Сначала мои глаза будут открытыми, — говорит Галф, хлопая по полу рукой. — Я хочу, чтобы Тайп смотрел на Тарна, пока они целуются. — он вытягивает ноги на пледе на воркшопе._

_Мью стонет._   
_— Зачем? Это странно. Не романтично._

_Галф качает головой._   
_— Это для Тайпа. Он все пропустил в прошлый раз. Его глаза были закрыты в душе. — Галф снова подтягивает ноги и поворачивается к нему лицом. — У него нет визуальной памяти о том, как целовать Тарна, или находиться в его объятиях, или видеть его… ты знаешь. Он может спорить с самим собой, что рот — это просто рот, но на этот раз он хочет понимать, что это Тарн. И он хочет посмотреть, сможет ли он справиться с этим.  
_  
 _Мью кивает, принимая слова своего коллеги._   
_— Так, он говорит себе, что спит с Тарном только один раз, и все же он хочет сохранить воспоминания о том, как Тарн целовал его._

_Галф улыбается ему._   
_— Да._

Они назвали это Поцелуем Памяти. 

Мью знает, что они переходят к третьему поцелую, когда чувствует, как Галф хватает его рубашку. Тайп любит хвататься за рубашку Тарна, а Мью вспоминает сцену в душе, когда Галф вцепился в кожу над его сердцем. Вот почему Тайп всегда хватается за его рубашку с одной и той же стороны? Прямо над его сердцем? Он очищает свой разум и готовится к третьему поцелую. Вот где все становится сложнее. 

_— Мы должны быть синхронизированы, — говорит Мью. — Мы должны показать что как только Тайп закрывает глаза, они идеально подходят друг другу. Ничто не нарушает ритм, и нет никаких несоответствий. Мы должны целоваться так, как будто мы всегда должны были целовать друг друга._

_Галф кивает, его глаза горят вызовом._   
_— Должны ли мы попробовать?_

Тарн может почувствовать изменение в реакциях Тайпа. Он чувствует, как его сосед по комнате схватил его за рубашку, и он чувствует, как его губы начинают отвечать взаимностью. Это чувствуется иначе, когда Тайп целует его в ответ. Это ново и великолепно, но одновременно кажется знакомым, как будто он всегда целовал его. Или что он должен был поцеловать его давным-давно. 

Он чувствует, как что-то толкает его в грудь, и этого недостаточно, никогда не будет достаточно. Он желает еще больше Тайпа и способа, каким их губы двигаются вместе. Жаждущий, да, но так отчаянно наслаждающийся этим. _Всего один раз._ Если это правда, то Тарн постарается напоследок. Но, боже, его сосед по комнате делает это трудным. Тайп целует его в ответ, и он не может не ускорить свой темп, так изголодавшийся по Тайпу, который реагирует на его прикосновение, этому Тайпу, чьи губы так идеально поддаются его губам, и этому Тайпу, который хочет его. 

Тарн отстраняется, так как его тело жаждет большего. Как он может оторваться, когда Тайп целует его в ответ? Но он должен сделать это. Он должен сделать это идеальным для Тайпа, позаботиться о его нелепом увлечении. Сделать все возможное, чтобы показать ему, что он может любить его так, как он захочет — так, как он покажет, чтобы его любили. Тарн может сделать все это, если Тайп просто позволит ему. 

Он отстраняется также и по своим собственным причинам. Он отстраняется, не глядя на Тайпа. Если он посмотрит, если он увидит его прекрасные глаза и недавно целованные губы, он будет вынужден потратить все время на то, чтобы просто целоваться, так и не дойдя до сути этого вечера. 

Пока он не почувствует давление на ногу. Тарн тянется ко льду, буквально, чтобы охладить их, но и по многим другим причинам. Он хочет создать стимулирующий контраст между жаром поцелуев Тайпа и холодом льда. Он хочет растопить лед, точно так же, как он хочет растопить сердце Тайпа. Но он хочет, чтобы Тайп дал ему разрешение растопить его, и чтобы они работали вместе над этим.

Он подносит ледяной кубик ко рту и улыбается своему любовнику, потому что сегодня он такой. Он улыбается, потому что Тарн также хочет быть игривым, хочет показать Тайпу ту сторону себя, которую он никогда не раскрывал до начала этой глупой войны. Он хочет, чтобы Тайп увидел, кто он, и знал каково это, когда Тарн занимается с ним любовью. Секс не всегда о том, чтобы быть горячим или сексуальным. Речь идет о том, чтобы поделиться собой с кем-то, отдать себя другому. Предложить свое сердце и надеяться, что его примут. И Тарн хочет, чтобы Тайп знал, что он не всегда раздражен или кокетлив, или серьезен. Есть часть его, которая просто хочет играть, хочет, чтобы лед проходил между их ртами. Секс может быть веселым. Он хочет увидеть, готов ли Тайп к игре. Лед скользит между губами Тарна в ожидающий рот Тайпа. 

Мью теряет себя. Он может чувствовать, какой Галф твердый и горячий напротив его бедра, и он может чувствовать напряжение в своих боксерах. Их поцелуи стали более пылкими. Рука Тайпа на его плече притягивает его ближе, ища еще больше контакта. Рот Тайпа открывается так красиво, в то время как Тарн качается против него, пытаясь создать трение, чтобы ослабить мучительную боль между их ног. Мью знает, что он делает.

Он пытается отодвинуться для следующей части, но Тайп тянет его за плечо, требуя большего. Тарн не может сказать нет, не может устоять перед этим Тайпом, который хочет его так же сильно, как он хочет Тайпа. Пока Тайп хочет его, Тарн его.

Они никогда не обсуждали это на репетиции, и на мгновение Мью задается вопросом, это Галф не отпускает его. Это то, что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что может потерять себя? Забыть о постановке и хореографии и вместо этого делать то, что печально известно Галфу — послать нахрен сценарий и поддаться чувствам? 

Он отступает, замечая, как руки Тайпа, кажется, тянутся к нему и ждут его возвращения. Руки, которые хотят снова быть с ним. Тарн точно знает, на что это похоже. Он снимает свою рубашку. Тайп прошел его испытание, и теперь Тарн его. Поцелуи это одно, но он должен напомнить Тайпу, что должно произойти. Он хочет увидеть в глазах Тайпа, что он знает, что Тарн — мужчина. Потому что это единственный способ, которым Тарн хочет быть замеченным — не просто рот, дающий удовольствие, но как мужчина, который хочет отдать Тайпу свое тело и свое сердце. 

На репетиции Мью всегда подносил руку Галфа к середине груди. Но после наблюдения за Галфом, он решает поднести руку Тайпа к своему сердцу, туда, куда Галф прикасался к нему, когда чувствовал, что Тайп влюбляется. Это не просто напоминание о том, что Тарн мужчина, это обещание того, что он готов ему дать. 

Глаза Тайпа прикованы к нему, когда Тарн проводит рукой по груди. Он смотрит в глаза, ища любые признаки нежелания, сожаления по поводу этого решения. Но рука Тайпа касается его кожи сначала ногтями, а затем кончиками пальцев. Опять же, руки Тайпа никогда не стеснялись с ним, не так ли? 

Тарн сплетает их пальцы. Их руки так идеально подходят, как и их губы. Его сосед по комнате наблюдает за ним, когда он опускает его на кровать, и Тарн почти тает, когда Тайп закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову, ожидая поцелуя Тарна. 

_— Тайп сдается, — говорит Галф. — В этот момент, он полностью предлагает себя Тарну._

Это так. Капитуляция Тайпа — пятый и последний поцелуй. Вот где они действительно становятся любовниками. Их стены и запреты ушли. Ушли предлоги и границы, а вместо этого — признание их стремления и желания. 

Их губы отчаянно нуждаются друг в друге, почти цепляются друг за друга. Тарн хочет почувствовать больше Тайпа, хочет исследовать каждый сантиметр его тела. Он опускается на его шею, и когда Тайп задыхается от его поцелуя, он не может удержаться от того, чтобы сильнее потереться об него. Боже, он хочет услышать, как Тайп стонет, хнычет и кричит. Он хочет заставить его дрожать, трепетать и трястись. Он хочет разгадать его и полностью уничтожить. Он хочет, чтобы эта ночь длилась вечно. 

— И снято, кхраб.

Мью мучительно твердый напротив Галфа. Его неглубокое покачивание не помогло облегчить глубокую боль его эрекции, и он издает небольшое хныканье, когда Пи'Ти заканчивает сцену. Вот только Галф крепче сжимает его, заставляет его засунуть язык в свой рот и приподнять бедра в ожидании толчка. Мью не думает, что он может сопротивляться этому, и он не сопротивляется. Как легко поддаться желаниям Галфа, продолжать целовать его, постоянно гладить его большим пальцем по их сложенным рукам. 

— Ладно, кхраб, снято.

Мью перестает целоваться. Он открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на своего коллегу. Круглые и застенчивые глаза встречают его, и они начинают хихикать, как школьники. 

— Не нужно много времени, чтобы потеряться, Яй Нонг…

Галф корчится под ним.   
— Ну, у одного из нас было больше практики…

Мью пользуется возможностью, чтобы грубо толкнуть его. Галф резко вдыхает, его глаза на секунду закрываются, прежде чем появляются его злые брови.   
— Кхун Пхи… не дразни меня. Это уже больно быть твердым так долго. — он наклоняет голову в сторону и скулит. 

Мью смеется и скатывается с него. Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться. Он может чувствовать Тарна внутри себя, лишенного и голодного. До боли желающего снова оказаться в объятиях Тайпа. 

— Хорошо, краб, — говорит Пи'Ти. — Сброс. Давайте сделаем еще раз. Хорошая энергия, ребята. 

Mью пытается мысленно сбросить все, чтобы вернуться к поцелую номер 1. Он снова прокручивает последовательность в своей голове, чтобы сохранить порядок. Они сидят рядом, оба неуютно чувствуют эрекцию, которую съемочная команда любезно игнорирует. Они готовятся пройти через это снова.


End file.
